Police officers or security guards at commercial or residential premises, who carry firearms, often face dangerous situations which force them to trigger their firearms. Safety policies of the police department or security agencies usually require the police officers or security guards to report triggering of the firearms to the police or security guard reporting center for the safety of the police officers or security guards at the dangerous spots. The reporting center has to dispatch additional police officers or security guards for safety of the police officers or security guards on the spot quickly, in response to the report of firearm's discharges, because the firearm discharge may endanger the officers or guards. While needs for prompt report of firearm's discharge exist, most imminent dangerous situation facing the police officers or security guards do not permit enough time for the officers or guards to manually report the firearm discharge via their radio links.
On the other hand, while the firearms have to be properly and safely handled by persons carrying the firearms, the firearms are often discharged by mistake or by a person who is not supposed to handle the firearms such as children or by criminals who may seize firearms from officers or guards. This careless or unwanted discharge may generate dangerous scenes accompanied with injury or death of people.